Still Loving You
by PIGLATYPUS
Summary: "Tuhan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menyatukan kembali serpihan hatimu yang dulu sempat kuhancurkan" -Chanyeol- BaekYeol or ChanBaek FF yaoi


Author : sayaBIBA

Warning : YAOI, BoyXBoy, Typos berhamburan, alur kecepetan, gajelas, bahasa kasar, don't like? DON'T READ

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (BaekYeol)

Genre : angst (gagal total)

Disclaimer : semua chara yang ada di sini hanya milik Tuhan. Saya cuma pengen mereka masuk di ff saya :D

a/n : terinspirasi dari lagunya Scorpions - Still Loving You. FF ini sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. Makanya, saya membutuhkan kritik dan saran. Ini FF ChanBaek saya yang pertama. Kritikan yang "PEDES" juga nggak papa kok. Asal, ada alas an dan solusinya. Okeh. Yuk capcus.

Selamat menikmati..

* * *

(Chanyeol PoV)

"APA KAU GILA HAH? MENJIJIKKAN!" aku mengelap bekas ciumannya dengan kasar.

"aku serius, aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

"TAPI AKU TIDAK! AKU BUKAN GAY! AKU NORMAL! DASAR SINTING!" aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan kesal. Bagaimana bisa dia menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku? Aku normal! Aku suka perempuan!

Jadi ia mengajakku ke atap sekolah hanya untuk hal bodoh seperti itu?

"Mwo? Kau kenapa?"

"bukan urusanmu, Jongin-ah!"

"baiklah.."

Hari ini aku masih teringat kejadian kemarin. Aku bergidik ngeri saat mengingatnya. Kenapa aku ditakdirkan dicintai seorang yang berjenis kelamin sama sepertiku?

"Kyungsoo-ah?"

"apa?"

"aku duduk denganmu ya? Biar jongin duduk dengan Baekhyun."

"terserah kau saja lah."

yes! Akhirnya aku bisa menghindar dari si Gay Byun Baekhyun itu. Jujur saja, aku tidak menyangka ia mempunyai orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Karena dulu, sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku, hubungan kami sangat akrab. Bisa dibilang seperti saudara kembar namun berbeda orang tua.

Saat bel masuk dibunyikan, bersamaan dengan masuknya Baekhyun ke dalam kelas. Ia sempat bingung kenapa tempat duduk di sebelahnya ditempati Jongin, bukannya aku.

Sesekali ia menatapku di pojok kelas yang duduk bersama Kyungsoo. Dan sikapku? Tentu saja acuh! Untuk apa aku memperdulikannya?

Kemudian Iapun duduk dengan pasrah di sebelah Jongin.

* * *

Aku merenggangkan seluruh tubuhku yang terasa kaku sejak tadi. Akhirnya aku bisa pulang juga.

"Chanyeol-ah! Aku duluan ya?"

"sampai jumpa!"

Sampai akhirnya kelasku pun sepi. Tinggal aku sendirian yang sedang membereskan buku-buku laknat ini.

Hah! Kasur! I'm coming!

"Chanyeol-ah? Tunggu, aku perlu berbicara denganmu mengenai kemarin." tiba-tiba si Gay itu memegang pergelangan tanganku saat aku baru saja keluar dari kelas.

Tentu saja kulepaskan dengan satu hentakan keras. "apa maumu? Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang kelainan sepertimu."

"aku.. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf soal kemarin. Aku.. Tidak bermaksud melakukannya." katanya sambil menunduk, kemudian terdengar satu isakan kecil namun cukup jelas untuk kudengar.

"hapus air matamu! Denganmu menagis, kau malah terlihat seperti banci! Jangan ganggu aku lagi oke? Kau terlalu menjijikkan."

akupun meninggalkannya sendirian di koridor sekolah. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan setelah ini. Entah bunuh diri? Entah menjadi gila? Semuanya aku tak peduli. Tak seharusnya orang seperti itu ada di muka bumi ini.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung menuju kamar untuk membuka beberapa surat yang kudapatkan di dalam loker tadi. Aku sudah tidak sabar.

Setelah aku duduk di kasur, segera aku mengeluarkan beberapa surat tadi. Hngg... Isinya tentang apa ya?

Surat pertama. Kubuka dengan perlahan, takut merusaknya.

Cih! Tidak ada yang spesial.

Surat ke dua.

Sama saja!

Surat ke tiga.

_**'Chanyeol-ah, aku tahu kau akan membenciku setelah kejadian di atap sekolah tempo hari.  
**_  
_**Tapi, aku sudah mepertimbangkan semua konsekuensinya. Aku tak pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya sejak dulu.**_

_**Aku merasa cinta itu masih ada di hatimu sampai saat ini. Hanya saja tersembunyi di dalam sana. Dan tertutup oleh semua kebencianmu padaku.**_

_**Chanyeol-ah, aku tahu ini konyol. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu.**_

_**Byun baekhyun'**_

aku meremas kertas itu kasar dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. Masih berani juga nyalinya.

Tunggu saja, akan kubuat kau menderita dan menyesal telah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

Hari ini kuharap semuanya lancar. Tidak ada pengganggu atau siapapun. Karena hari ini, aku ada kencan dengan Yuri-noona.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

"Noona? Apa sudah lama?"

(Chanyeol PoV End)

(Baekhyun PoV)

"Chanyeol-ah!"

"Noona? Apa sudah lama?"

_deg_

Kenapa sakit sekali saat melihat ini? Lebih sakit dibanding ia memakiku. Ini jauh lebih sakit.

"ayo Noona, kita habiskan akhir pekan ini dengan bersenang-senang." ucapnya seraya menggandeng perempuan itu mesra.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari balik sini dan menangis dalam hati.

Entah kenapa aku malah ingin mengikuti setiap kegiatan mereka hari ini. Mau tak mau aku harus menguatkan batin agar tetap tegar.

Sampai akhirnya dimana aku harus melihat perempuan itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol.

Entahlah, tiba-tiba tubuhku lemas dan terjatuh ke depan begitu saja saat melihatnya. Di jarak yang hanya beberapa meter dari mereka, Chanyeol mungkin dapat dengan jelas melihatku.

"siapa itu?"

"sudahlah Chanyeol-ah. Kurasa ciumannya lain kali saja. Sampai jumpa."

Tak lama setelah itu ia menghampiriku dengan langkah kesalnya, "KAU! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan HAH?" kemudian tangan Chanyeol mencengkram leherku kuat hingga aku kesusahan untuk bernafas.

"akk.. Aku.."

"dengar! Kedudukanmu bahkan jauh lebih rendah dari seekor anjing! Kau yang memulainya Byun Baekhyun, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika akan membuatmu tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan lagi. Kau menjijikkan! Dasar sampah!"

seketika air mataku jatuh bersamaan dengan setiap umpatan-umpatan kasar Chanyeol yang ditujukan padaku.

Bahkan semua kalimat itu tak pernah terpikirkan olehku.

Kemudian ia melepaskan cengkramannya dalam satu hentakan yang membuat kepalaku terbentur tembok gang kecil ini, dan meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku tersenyum miris meratapi nasibku. Sampai seperti itukah kau membenciku Park Chanyeol?

* * *

"jadi itu yang bernama Byun Baekhyun? Tidak menyangka ya dia seorang gay. Kasihan sekali."

"iya ya? Apa jangan-jangan dia tidak laku? Dia juga terlalu percaya diri jika Chanyeol juga mencintainya."

sebenarnya apa yang mereka katakan?

Aku pura-pura tak menghiraukannya. Saat perjalanan menuju ke kelas, semua siswa tampak melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

Sampai akhirnya di depan koridor sekolah ada cukup banyak siswa yang ramai-ramai melihat ke arah madding sedolah.

"permisi.. Permisi.."

saat aku berhasil masuk dalam kerumunan mereka, aku segera melihat apakah yang menjadi sumber keramaian di depan mading itu.

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Bagaimana bisa suratku yang kubuat untuk Chanyeol bisa tertempel di mading sekolah?

"woy! Jadi ini yang namanya Byun Baekhyun? Dia tidak tahu malu sekali ya? Dasar GAY!" teriak salah seorang siswa menggunakan megafon.

Segera kusobek suratku dan berlari menuju atap sekolah tanpa memperdulikan makian mereka lagi.

Saat di atap sekolah aku tak henti-hentinya menangis.

"apa kau sudah melihat mading sekolah Byun Baekhyun?"

aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Chanyeol?

"kau pasti bertanya-tanya siapa yang tega menempel surat murahan itu di mading sekolah bukan? Pelakunya adalah AKU! Apa kau kaget Byun Baekhyun?"

mataku mulai memanas menahan tangis, "bukankah aku pernah bilang bahwa aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan lagi? Hah, sayang sekali baru hari ini bisa terwujud. Seluruh siswa sekolah ini sudah tahu aib menjijikkanmu Byun Baeknyun.

Jadi, nikmatilah sisa hidupmu sebagai seorang yang menjijikkan di mata dunia." katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman meremehkannya.

kemudian ia meninggalkanku sendiri di atap sekolah. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kau akan berbuat seperti ini kepadaku, Park Chanyeol.

Tapi seandainya jika aku berkata jujur sejak awal, akankah kau tetap membenciku seperti saat ini?

Kuputuskan untuk menyobek kertas dan menulis surat untuk Chanyeol. Mungkin ini akan menjadi surat terakhir yang bisa kubuat.

(Baekhyun Pov end)

* * *

(Chanyeol pov)

Saat aku berniat untuk menenteng tas ranselku, tiba-tiba ada sepucuk surat yang terjatuh dari mejaku.

"surat?"

_**'untukmu, Park Chanyeol'**_

rupanya kau, Byun Baekhyun. Ternyata kau masih punya nyali untuk menghadapiku.

_**'Chanyeol-ah, apa kau masih ingat dengan Bacon?...'**_**  
**

tunggu, ia tahu Bacon dari mana?  
Seingatku aku tidak pernah menceritakan masalah Bacon dengan siapapun.

_**'…anak laki-laki yang dulu sempat menjadi cinta pertamamu.**_

_**Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kutuliskan di sini, tapi akulah Bacon, cinta pertamamu dulu saat kau masih berusia 10 tahun.**_

_**Nama asliku adalah Byun baekhyun. Suatu hari saat aku hendak menunjukkan nama asliku, dengan cepat kau memotong perkataanku dan berkata, "ah! Kau kuberi nama Bacon saja. Nama itu cocok untukmu. Jangan mengelak!"**_

_**apa kau masih ingat? Kurasa tidak.**_

_**Akupun menyutujui nama itu menjadi nama panggilanku, karena menurutku nama itu unik.**_

_**Kau masih ingat saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu di bukit 6 tahun yang lalu? Kejadian itu masih terlihat jelas di otakku.**_

_**Kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Aku berpikir ini konyol mengingat usia kita saat itu masih 10 tahun. Sampai akhirnya kau meyakinkan aku bahwa kau serius. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, aku memutuskan untuk menerimamu. Kau langsung memelukku saat itu.**_

_**Dan setelah itu kita berjanji untuk tetap saling mencintai kapan pun. Aku senang sekali hari itu.**_

_**Sampai akhirnya aku harus pindah ke Amerika untuk mengikuti orangtuaku tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Maafkan aku soal itu.**_

_**Setelah 6 tahun kemudian, aku kembali ke Korea untuk mencari jejakmu. Dan untungnya aku beruntung, aku bisa bersekolah di sekolah kita sekarang. Aku juga bisa sebangku denganmu, dulu. Aku senang sekali**_

_**.**_

_**Aku tidak menunjukkan identitasku sebagai Bacon padamu, melainkan sebagai Byun baekhyun. Orang yang selama ini kau benci. Yang selama ini kau anggap orang paling menjijikkan.**_

_**Kau tahu Chanyeol-ah, aku tidak pernah marah saat kau memakiku dengan ucapan tidak pantas yang selama ini kau katakana padaku. Hanya saja aku sedih dan kecewa.**_

_**Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku tak pernah bisa marah kepadamu.**_

_**Chanyeol-ah, apakah masih ada cinta itu di dalam hatimu?**_

_**Jikapun ada, kumohon datanglah ke atap sekolah setelah kau membaca surat ini. Kau akan menemukan jawabannya.**_

_**Dan untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku, masih mencintaimu.'**_

_****_  
Akupun segera berlari menuju atap sekolah. Yang sekarang ada dipikiranku hanya Baekhyun. Apa yang ia lakukan di atap sekolah?

Entah kenapa rasa khawatir ini sangat menakutkan. Rasa takut kehilangan Bacon-ku untuk kedua kalinya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"ch.. Chanyeol-ah?" katanya dengan lemah sambil berlumuran darah di perutnya.

"maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.. Akan kupanggil bantuan." saat aku berniat membuka flip ponselku dengan panik, ia mencegahnya.

"tidak perlu.."

Seketika tangisku pecah saat melihat gunting lipat yang ia genggam berlumuran darahnya? Kenapa ia melakukan ini?

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?" kataku sambil memeluk tubuhnya, persetan dengan darah yang mengotori seragam sekolahku.

"untuk apa.. aku terus hidup.. Jika orang yang kucintai.. _Uhuk_.. Membenciku.. menganggapku orang yang paling menjijikkan di dunia.. Kurasa aku tidak pantas hidup.. aku sudah kehilangan tujuan hidupku.." ucapnya lemah lantas tersenyum pahit.

"kau salah.. Aku masih mencintaimu Bacon-ah. Maafkan aku.. Kumohon maafkan aku. Biarkan aku memperbaiki semuanya dan memulai dari awal." ucapku parau di sela tangisku.

"semuanya sudah terlambat Chanyeol-ah. Dan tak perlu minta maaf, akulah yang harus meminta maaf." akupun merasakan tangannya yang berlumuran darah membelai lembut pipiku.

"untuk terakhir kalinya.. Buktikan bahwa kau memang masih mencintaiku, Chanyeol-ah." ucapnya lemah.

Dengan penuh kasih-sayang aku mencium bibirnya lembut sebagai pembukatian bahwa aku masih mencintai Bacon-ku. Aku memejamkan mata berusaha menikmati ciuman ini.

Kemudian akupun mengambil jarak untuk menatapnya sebentar. Menikmati setiap lekuk wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, aku bahagia bisa di sisimu saat ini Chanyeol-ah.. Jikapun aku mati sekarang aku rela. Asalkan aku mati dalam pelukanmu.

Perlu kau ingat, Chanyeol-ah.. Aku.. Tetap mencitaimu sampai saat ini..

dan sampai kapanpun.."

setetes air mata jatuh seiring dengan menutupnya mata Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

".."

"Bacon-ah? Bangun! Hey! Jangan main-main!" ucapku sambil menepuk pipinya lembut.

".."

Tangisku pecah saat ini juga. Aku memeluknya erat. Seakan tak rela nyawa itu telah pergi dari raganya.

"kumohon, buka matamu.. Bacon-ah."

"aku belum sempat menjelaskan semuanya padamu.. Kumohon, kembalilah! Buka matamu! Dan cium aku.. CEPAT BUKA MATAMU! Kumohon.."

Akupun tertunduk dan masih memeluk jasad itu. Kumohon, Baekhyun-ah. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan bodohanku.

* * *

Aku akan mencoba untuk merubah keadaan ini semampuku.

Menghancurkan dinding tebal yang menghalangi cinta kita.

Dinding kebencian yang mengikis rasa cintaku kepadamu.

Namun kau tak menyerah, kau tetap meyakinkanku bahwa kau mencintaiku.

Dan pada akhirnya aku menyadari cintamu yang masih bersemanyam di dalam sana.

Meskipun aku terlambat untuk menyadarinya

Menyadari semua itu di saat maut mulai menyeretmu dalam keabadian.

Tuhan tak mengijinkan aku memperbaiki keadaan ini.

Ia tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menyatukan serpihan hatimu yang dulu kuhancurkan.

Ia tak memberiku kesempatan untuk membangun kepercayaanmu yang dulu kukhianati

Andai saja waktu dapat kembali kuputar.

Akan kuperbaiki semuanya, Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

THE END

huaaa! FF ini jelek banget. Maafkan saya. Ff ini gagal, maaf mengecewakan. Maaf endingnya rada gimana gitu. Nggak memuaskan lah pokoknya. Dan saya mohon untuk RCL ya?


End file.
